Once In A Blue Moon
by That Girl There x
Summary: Alternative Universe. Alternative Breaking Dawn. Waiting for Breaking Dawn.. Bella finally has made her choice, Edward. But there is no happy endings in real life. Marriage, family... and an attack that could cost Bella everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Once In A Blue Moon, That Girl There x**

**Summary: **Alternative Universe. Alternative Breaking Dawn. Written before Breaking Dawn's publishing. Bella finally has made her choice, Edward. But there is no happy endings in real life. Marriage, family... and an attack that could cost Bella everything that she worked for and loved.

**Rating:** Teen

**Stephenie Meyer owns any Twilight characters that may appear in this story. The remainder is my original work. Copyright 2008 by That Girl There x. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

_Can you meet me halfway, right at the boarderline  
That's where I'm gonna wait, for you  
I'll be lookin out, night n'day  
Took my heart to the limit, and this is where I'll stay  
I can't go any further then this  
I want you so bad it's my only wish_

Meet Me Halfway- Black Eyed Peas

**Chapter One**

_I glowered at the sky._

"_I'll get you home." He brushed the tiny beads of water from my cheeks_

"_Rain's not the problem," I grumbled. "It just means that it's time to go do something that will be very unpleasant and possibly even highly dangerous."_

_His eyes widened in alarm._

"_It's a good thing you're bulletproof." I sighed. "I'm going to need that ring. It's time to tell Charlie."_

_He laughed at the expression on my face. "Highly dangerous," he agreed. He laughed again and then reached into the pocket of his jeans. "But at least there's no need for a side trip."_

_He once again slid my ring into place on the third finger of my left hand._

_Where it would stay- conceivably for the rest of eternity._

He really was waiting to force it on me at any moment of weakness, I thought as he pulled me onto his back to run back to my truck. Carrying it around in his pocket was a bit much. Obviously not as much as worrying so much about telling Charlie to the point of distracting myself. I even let Edward drive home, even though he never respected my truck's boundaries. I tried to think of what I was going to say to Charlie, knowing it was all going to come out as mush anyway. Before I even realised we were in Forks, Edward pulled up outside my house.  
"We don't have to this now if you don't want to," he murmured in my ear as he reached out to take back my ring.  
"No, no, we have to do this now, or else I'll never do it." I hopped out of the truck determined. Edward ran around quickly to be at my side, and he took my hand.

As we walked Edward was silent and I couldn't help but stare down at the object that was weighing down on my finger of the left hand. It was all because of what I had to tell Charlie that I was walking very slowly before entering the house, even though it was now raining heavily.  
Despite Charlie's inability to cook and his lack of conversation for the most part, I knew I was going to miss him. But I was doing this because of that tall, marble- like, vampire next to me. As if he could read my thoughts, Edward looked down into my eyes, smiled crookedly and squeezed my fingers for a second.

As we entered the house Charlie was lying down on the couch in the living room. The television was glowing, and there was a game on.

"Hey kids," Charlie greeted us, not turning towards us as we entered.

"Hi dad!" I blurted out before running towards the kitchen. Edward followed me, rolling his eyes as he caught me trying to take deep breaths. I straightened myself up and brushed down my jeans, even though they were soaked and sticking to me. I strode purposely towards the living room.

"Dad, any chance you could turn off the game? I need to tell you something; we need to tell you something." I corrected myself, looking up at Edward.

Charlie shot Edward a dirty look as he got up to switch off the television. Edward grimaced slightly; I really didn't want to know what was going through Charlie's mind.  
I tried to gather my thoughts on what to say, while Charlie settled himself back down on the couch.

"Well..." Charlie said, still glaring at Edward.

"Dad, I don't know how to say this, but I and Edward are... are... are..." I stuttered. I couldn't get it out.

"Are what? Bell" Charlie asked, a serious tone entering his voice.

I quickly glanced up at Edward's face, and he smiled at me encouragingly and squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"Are engaged," I finished quietly.

I kept looking at my knees. I didn't have the courage to look at him. He still hadn't said anything when I looked up. Edward's facial expression wasn't giving any indication of what Charlie was thinking.

"Charlie?" I raised my voice a little to get his attention. He gulped and looked at me.

"That's, that's, Renee is going to have a fit!" he finished. I flinched; I was avoiding thinking about Renee's reaction.

Suddenly Charlie stood up and walked straight out of the room without looking at either Edward or myself. The front door slammed and I spotted Charlie hopping into the cruiser and driving away.

"That wasn't as bad as I expected" Edward said finally.

"Are you insane? It wasn't that bad? He couldn't even look at me!" My voice grew higher as I tried to speak.

"He was just shocked; he didn't know how to react." Edward patted my knee.

"Are you sure? What if it was something worse?" I mumbled.

"Like what?" Edward asked, with a strange look on his face.

"Like... I don't know... disapproval?" I stumbled over my words, not able to meet his eyes.

"Hey," he said, cupping my chin into his hand so I couldn't help but look into his deep golden eyes. "Disapproval of what? You are doing what you want. Which is a lot better than what you plan on doing in a couple of months!" he chuckled.

"Can we not discuss that right now?" I pulled my chin out of his hand.

"Bella, relax. He can't stay mad at you forever, especially when he finds out it is Alice who is planning the wedding" he said, still chuckling.

"Ugh!" I groaned. "I still can't believe I gave into her."

"Don't worry, we'll keep it small," he promised.

"Ha, like she could keep anything small. You are coming over later, right?" I asked, sensing he was about to leave.

"Uh... not tonight... I think Charlie will want to talk to you eventually. I'm not sure I should be around for that, but I'll come over first thing tomorrow. We can go talk some sense into Alice."

"Fine," I grumbled.

"I love you" he whispered before kissing me, and then, like always; he was gone before I could say anything else.

Of course Edward was right; Charlie did want to talk to me. It took a lot longer than I expected. He came back nearly three hours later, while I was reheating his dinner for the second time. He still refused to look at me.  
Sometimes it would be easier to read minds; I thought, as he ate his dinner, he took a lot more time than usual.

Not being able to take the tension in the room anymore, I left it and walked up to my bedroom. I started to pack some clothes in a bag slowly, not sure why, but at least it was something to do. After packing and repacking several bags, I finally heard a muffled knock on the door and Charlie let himself in.

"Bella?" he started.

"What is it dad?" I said tiredly, I really needed to relax and get some sleep.

"I'm not happy with your decision to get married so soon after graduating, especially to the boy who left you less than a year ago," he stated.

I flinched at the memory; Edward leaving me was not what I wanted to be reminded of.

"But I assume I cannot talk you out of it, so I'm supporting your decision, even if I think it is irresponsible," he continued.

I looked up at him, his words not even registering properly; I ran over and gave him a hug with tears running down my cheeks. Charlie, surprised at my reaction, slowly wrapped his arms around my back.

"Thank you so much for supporting us dad, I do really love him, more than you could ever imagine," I said slowly, still hugging him.

**A/N: Yes this was up before. But I realised I had never put up the remaining chapters, so I had to track down the whole story on an old computer. I have decided to edit it and repost it. The first bit in Italics is from page 619 of Eclipse**


	2. Chapter 2

**Once In A Blue Moon, That Girl There x**

**Summary: **Alternative Universe. Alternative Breaking Dawn. Written before Breaking Dawn's publishing. Bella finally has made her choice, Edward. But there is no happy endings in real life. Marriage, family... and an attack that could cost Bella everything that she worked for and loved.

**Rating:** Teen

**Stephenie Meyer owns any Twilight characters that may appear in this story. The remainder is my original work. Copyright 2008 by That Girl There x. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

_Please me  
Show me how it's done  
Trust me  
You are the one_

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart  
I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask  
I want to exorcise the demons from your past  
I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_

Undisclosed Desires - Muse

**Chapter 2**

The next morning I woke with a start. Edward was lying next to me, with a smile on his face.

"Sorry I woke you love," he leaned into peck my lips.

"So much for not coming over last night," I groaned as I stretched, feeling my muscles move and my joints pop. I took time to rub the sleep out of my eyes before turning to face him.

"Alice saw a touching moment between yourself and Charlie, so I decided to take my chances," he smirked. I grabbed his t-shirt, pulling him towards me, placing my lips against his. He growled, rolling us over so he was on top. I moved my arms from under him to wrap them around his neck, pulling him closer, making him groan into my mouth. He kissed me harder as I wriggled to get closer to his cold body. The cold however was having no affect on my increasingly warm body. I pulled my mouth away from his to gasp for air; he moved his mouth down the side of my neck and along my collar bone. I was really starting to get into it when he pushed himself away; almost knocking me out of the bed. He had jumped through the window before I could say What the Hell Edward!

I pulled on my jeans that were crumbled on the floor and a jumper over my head. I raced down the stairs and out the front door. Charlie's cruiser was gone and Edward was nowhere to be seen. Thinking on my feet I ran back into the house to grab my truck's keys. I locked up the house with the key from the eaves and hopped into my truck. The trip to Edward's house seemed longer than ever as I tried to coax more than 55mph out of my truck. The engine sounded as if it was being tortured, so I slowed down a tiny bit. I wanted to get there quickly, but I didn't need my engine to blow up in the process.

Finally I found myself on the bend, turning into the lane that led up to the Cullen's house. I pulled up in front of the house, hopped out of the truck and stormed through the front door.  
"Bella?" Esme sounded surprised, as she peered behind my back to see if Edward was following me.  
"Where is he?" I asked, not even trying to keep the anger from my voice. I glanced quickly around the room.

"You haven't lost him already have you Bella?" Emmett joked. I turned on him and gave him my fiercest glare. Even he took a step back from me, with an apologetic look on his face.

"What do you mean where is he? He left here earlier to be with you." Esme explained, sounding worried.

"Yes he was over with me earlier, before he decided to jump out of my window and leave without explanation." The words rushed out as I fumed.

I looked up to see Carlisle enter the room, with his phone already in his hand, dialling Edward's number. He held it to his ear; waiting until it had rang out. Wordlessly he walked over to where Esme and I were standing, slipping his arm around her waist.

I felt a little bad as I watched Esme fret over her "adopted son". Alice came skipping into the room.  
"What's this about Edward leaving you this morning?" Alice smiled at me, but seeing our expressions the smile faded.

Her eyes became unfocussed, already answering our silent plea. Her eyes came back into focus quickly.

"I can't see him at the moment, but there is nothing new or to worry about." She smiled sadly at me, feeling sorry that I worried so much about him.

Japer and Rosalie entered the room, bickering about cars. They too fell silent, looking at us expectantly. Alice gave Jasper a meaningful look, and all too quickly I felt calm float over me.

"Jasper, would you see if you can find Edward?" Carlisle asked quietly.

Jasper nodded. He turned towards the door and left silently and quickly.

"Come on Bella. We can go back to your house. He might arrive back there." Alice put her arm around me, leading me out to my truck.

"Alice, I'm worried." I choked out. It was unlike Edward just to pick up and leave me without saying anything.

**Jacob's Point Of View**

_Come home when you can. The words were faint, trailing off into blank emptiness as he left, too. And I was alone._

_So much better. Now I could hear the faint rustle of the matted leaves beneath my toenails, the whisper of an owl's wings above me, the ocean- far, far in the west- moaning against the beach. Hear this, and nothing more. Feel nothing but peed, nothing but the pull of muscle, sinew, and bone, working together in harmony as the miles disappeared behind me._

_If the silence in my head lasted, I would never go back. I wouldn't be the first one to choose this form over the other. Maybe, if I ran far enough away, I would never have to hear again. . . _

_I pushed my legs faster, letting Jacob Black disappear behind me._

But I was never alone. I heard him running behind before I smelt him. That sickening sweet smell burned my nostrils. I tried to push myself faster, if I didn't want my brothers in my head, I certainly did not want him in there.

"Jacob, WAIT!" Edward yelled loudly and roughly. I couldn't help but pause and look back. I felt the sadness and hurt coming out of my eyes.

I took off again.

"This isn't going to help, you know. We'll be leaving soon. So this is goodbye. I will not let you hurt her." Edward's words cut into me. I tried to shake them off; the last thing he said hit me hard.

I had to leave, to never see her again.

Edward took off running, back to Forks. To where I wanted to be, in the arms of my true love.

**A/N: This is the only bit with Jacob. The bit in Italics in from the last paragraph on the last page on Eclispe. I'm too lazy to go find the page number. Did everyone see New Moon?.. I saw it this afternoon, I've just recovered. So much better than Twilight.. Tell me what you thought of the movie!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Once In A Blue Moon, That Girl There x**

**Summary: **Alternative Universe. Alternative Breaking Dawn. Written before Breaking Dawn's publishing. Bella finally has made her choice, Edward. But there is no happy endings in real life. Marriage, family... and an attack that could cost Bella everything that she worked for and loved.

**Rating:** Teen

**Stephenie Meyer owns any Twilight characters that may appear in this story. The remainder is my original work. Copyright 2008 by That Girl There x. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

_I won't soothe your pain  
I won't ease your strain  
You'll be waiting in vain  
I got nothing for you to gain_

Eyes on Fire - Blue Foundation

**Chapter 3**

Alice took her time driving back to Charlie's. She kept chattering away about everything and anything. She didn't mention anything about Edward or the upcoming wedding.

That was until we arrived at Charlie's. She was keeping me distracted, and it was working.

"No Alice, that is way too big of a wedding. I said keep it small," I screeched.

"But Bella, I've already sent out the invitations," Alice whined.

"Who the hell are all these people? Do I even know fifty people in Forks?" I asked, exasperated.

"Well, Charlie, Renee and Phil, us; Cullen's, people from La Push, Tanya and her family from Alaska and also a few classmates," Alice listed out.

"Wait, what classmates?" I asked suspiciously.

"Our senior class," she mumbled under her breath.

"Alice," I whined loudly.

"I doubt all of them will come," Alice lied smoothly. I narrowed my eyes at her, everyone she has invited would probably come, Forks was such a small town, and a wedding was a huge bit of excitement. The only people who would decline the invitations were the Quileutes, for obvious reasons. The wedding was between their worst enemy, and their worst nightmare: a girl who actually wants to become their worst enemy.

I was hoping that Billy would come for Charlie's sake, and Jacob would come for... well me. But chances were very slim of that happening.

Alice must have noticed the change in my mood, so she began babbling again.

"Don't worry about it, I've got it sorted. Emmett has gotten a license off the internet." Alice grinned at me. I couldn't help but grin back, Emmett saying the wedding wouldn't be formal at all.

"I'm glad you're enjoying your maid of honour duties," I laughed at her, "did you get your dress yet?"

"Yes, and yours too, I'll let you see it later." Alice stuck her tongue out at me.

We continued talking about the wedding, until Charlie walked in.

"How are we doing girls?" He smiled down at Alice. He was always fond of her; it had only grown over time.

"Just going over the details of Bella's big day," Alice grinned over at me, before looking up at him.

"When is it happening?" Charlie asked, obviously avoiding using the word wedding.

"August first," Alice chirped up.

"So soon?" Charlie ran his hands through his hair, in a gesture oddly like Edward's. I shivered slightly, that was a bit too weird.

"Yes dad, we would like to get married before we head to college," I explained. Exactly Charlie, no pre martial sex here: stupid, good – looking, Edward Cullen, perfect, virgin, vampire fiancé.

"That's less than a month away, have you even told Renee yet?" Charlie asked me.

"Well she will know soon enough. I've sent her and Phil their invitation, and plane tickets." Alice interrupted.

I glared at her. A little warning please Alice; especially when Renee is involved. Now I have to deal with a very angry and disappointed Renee down the phone. I could do without it.

Honestly telling Renee that I was getting married this summer was scary, to say the least. She would flip, she will flip. She was always warning me never marry young, blah blah blah.

The silence was broken by Alice's phone ringing. I knew it was Edward the way she just put it up to her ear for a few seconds and then hung up.

"Charlie, can I borrow Bella tonight? The boys have decided to go hiking and it will be a good girl's night." Alice hummed, fluttering her eyelashes a little. God she was unstoppable.

"I don't mind," he waved his hand in our direction, distracted by what was on the television.

I followed her up my stairs to my room, to grab some clothes. She tapped her foot impatiently by the window. I rolled my eyes at her.

"I'll be back," she said before leaping out the window.

I noticed her outside leaning her Porsche. I shouted bye to Charlie before strolling out the house, slinging my bag over my shoulder.

"Your truck is way too slow," she started the engine.

I could never get used to Cullen's insane driving. Alice was just like Edward; they both loved to drive fast.

Alice talking about the wedding back at Charlie's had successfully made me forget about being worried about Edward. Now I was just pissed at him.

When we arrived at the house Alice hopped out of the car and bounded towards the house and disappeared. I was slower, obviously, struggling with my bag. I managed to get up to the steps that led up to the door before tripping. Cold hands caught me before I hit the ground, my arms flaying about.

I looked up into his golden eyes, and he smiled crookedly down at me before putting me back on my feet.

"I can't leave you alone for five minutes without tripping," he teased.

"I'm pretty sure that was longer than five minutes," I added sarcastically.

"I know love, I'm sorry," he brushed my hair away from my face.

"Where did you disappear to?" I asked.

"I needed to hunt," he told me swiftly. I thought that his answer was a bit odd. He didn't seem thirsty this morning. I couldn't find a reason for him to be lying to me, so I choose to brush it off and ignore it.

"It's going to be just you and me tonight, love." He took the bag out of hand and put his hand on the small of my back as we walked into the house.

"Is everyone going hunting then?" I asked, even though I really knew the answer.

He put my bag down by the piano, and nodded at me as his family started filtering into the room.

"Bye Bella darling," Esme gave me a swift hug, and Carlisle patted me on the shoulder, as they both walked out the door.

"Have fun," Emmett winked at us, and Rosalie gave me a small smile. She seemed to be warming up to me a little, especially since she told me about her life.

Jasper gave us a quick wave before leaving. Alice ran over to hug me.

"Be good," she whispered into my ear, before skipping out after Jasper. The front door shut softly, signalling that we were finally on our own. I looked up to see Edward gazing down at me.

"Well it seems I have you to myself for the whole night." The smile that Edward gave me was positively evil. I squealed as he scooped me up into his arms. He ran us up to his room; obviously human speed was too slow for him.

When we got to his bedroom, he put me down in the middle of the bed gently. He left me there to put on some soft jazz music.

I kicked off my shoes, and brought my knees up to my chin.

He walked around the bed, and leaned in to kiss me softly. I ran my hands through his soft hair, and felt him pushing the kiss deeper. I wasn't complaining if he wanted to push the boundaries a little. He put his hands on my hips and drew me closer to his body. I pulled him down on top of me. He was still holding his weight carefully off me, but it was nice, very nice, to have his body pressed against mine.

His lips left mine, but only to move down to my neck, so I could catch my breath. As his lips continued to move down, he began to slowly unbutton my shirt. My breathing went shallow, as his golden eyes bore into mine, asking my permission, as he got to the last button. I nodded quickly, unsure of where tonight was going.

It was only a couple of days ago that I told him that I wanted to wait until our wedding night, but when he was acting like this, I could never refuse.

I sat up slightly when he went to take off my shirt. I was very aware of my position; I was topless and Edward was fully clothed on top of me. This was certainly new.

After shaking the sleeves of my shirt off my arms, I grabbed at Edward's t-shirt by his waist and tried to tug it over his head. He helped me taking it off, and threw it across the room. His mouth went for mine again fiercely this time, his icy tongue coaxing its way into my mouth.

"Edward... Edward," I murmured, pulling away from his mouth, and pushing my hands up against his shoulders.

"What is it, love?" He asked, glancing down at my lips.

"Shouldn't... I mean... What are we doing?" I mumbled kind of incoherently.

"What does it look like," he smiled, kissing me again.

I pulled away again, wiggling myself up so we were at eye level.

"I mean, I thought we were waiting until our wedding night." My head was clearing up now; I could actually form complete sentences.

"What's wrong with now, I mean this was all you wanted the night I proposed, please." He pleaded into my ear. He was right, that was exactly what I was like that night.

"Let us try, please," he leaned down to kiss me again, taking all the words out of my mouth.

**A/N: I just wanted to say thanks for reading. I am keeping this story strictly teen. As you can see by the fade to black scene, and I'm not talking about the Metallica song.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Once In A Blue Moon, That Girl There x**

**Summary: **Alternative Universe. Alternative Breaking Dawn. Written before Breaking Dawn's publishing. Bella finally has made her choice, Edward. But there is no happy endings in real life. Marriage, family... and an attack that could cost Bella everything that she worked for and loved.

**Rating:** Teen

**Stephenie Meyer owns any Twilight characters that may appear in this story. The remainder is my original work. Copyright 2008 by That Girl There x. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

_Situation's all critical  
You've got to look first before you go  
If you wasn't too sure then now you know  
The situation is all critical_

Monsters - Hurricane Bells

**Chapter 4**

I woke up to find the sun shining on my face. It was odd, the sun never shone, especially considering the weather was meant to be awful. My brain seemed foggy, like I was leaving out something.

I slowly opened my eyes. I was in Edward's room? I shot up into a sitting position, disoriented and groaned in pain. I was sore all over. I took a glance down at my body, I was naked.

I blushed as my brain unlocked the memories of last night. My thoughts were broken by Edward walking into the room holding a plate with two slices of toast.

"Oh good, you're up. I got you a little something for breakfast." He smiled at me, handing me the plate.

I leaned back against the pillows, making sure the duvet covered everything.

"What time is it?" I asked, before taking a bit out of the toast.

"9ish," he answered, grimacing at my eating habits. He had gotten lot better at hiding his disgust for human food, but sometimes it slipped out of his control. I stuck my tongue out at him and continued eating.

I wondered how long we could avoid talking about last night. It was going to prove to be an embarrassing conversation, but I didn't want to have it with his family around. I could only imagine what Emmett would have to say.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, his fingers caressing up and down my arm.

"Okay I guess, sore though," I answered truthfully. There was no point in trying to lie to him.

"Where do you hurt?" He asked, worried now.

"The obvious place Edward," I rolled my eyes at him, "I did lose my virginity last night."

"Are you okay?" He asked again.

"Yeah of course I am, I really couldn't be happier," I gave him a reassuring smile.

His face lit up, he looked like an angel. I felt my heart falter a bit.

"What about you?" I asked, nervous now, it was perfect for me but what about him.

He leaned into to whisper in my ear, "I have never been this happy in my life," and he kissed me, soft, lovingly.

"I'll leave you have your human moment," he pulled away with a smile. Thank god, I really needed to pee, I flinched, another thing to be thankful for: he can't read my thoughts.

I got up quickly and went into the bathroom. I took a quick shower, forgoing trying to actually pull a brush through the tangled mess that was my hair.

Edward was sitting on his bed, when I walked into his room a few minutes later.

"Moment over?" He smiled at me, as I walked over to sit at his side. I nodded at him, he put his arm around me and kissed me on the top of my head. I snuggled into him.

"You don't regret not waiting, do you?" He asked me, looking into my eyes.

"No, trust me I don't. I mean this way was a lot better; because on our wedding night I would have been sweating buckets with nerves and it would have been awful. This was so much more special," I rambled on, probably giving him way too much information, as usual.

"Ok love, I'm glad," he laughed. "What do you want to do today?"

"I need to talk to Alice. Do you realise it's like a week away from the wedding, and I still have no idea what is going on. I haven't seen my own wedding dress, never mind anything else." I complained, my nerves bubbling to the surface again thinking about the wedding.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she doesn't let you see it. It is Alice after all. All she expects of you is to show up so she can dress you. It's her wedding really, we just happen to be the ones getting married." He laughed. I joined in, unfortunately that sounded exactly what was probably going to happen.

A knock on the door interrupted our laughter.

"Come in Alice," Edward called out. He stood as Alice came in the door and kissed me softly on the lips and walked out.

"So what's happening with this wedding?" I asked.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about anything else?" Alice asked, her eyes focusing on a certain spot on the bed. It was scary that she knew exactly where the stain was, even though the duvet was covering it. Oh wait, she can smell blood. I blushed, but ignored her question, knowing she was trying to distract me.

"Alice," I said warningly.

"Ok, ok, tomorrow I'll take you to see your dress. I need to check if it fits right," she rolled her eyes as if to say yeah right. "I'm your maid of honour, Emmett has the cert so he can perform the wedding and Carlisle and Jasper are Edward's best men."

"Best men?" I was confused at that.

"Yes, Edward wanted Carlisle, and I wanted Jasper, so now he has two." She smiled down at me.

"Crazy pixy," I mumbled under my breath.

"You need to ask your father if he plans on giving you away, if not Carlisle would be more than happy to do it." Alice asked very businesslike.

Jeez she had the whole thing sorted, I was glad I left this to her.

"Can't you see what is going to happen?" I teased.

"No, Charlie is avoiding thinking about the wedding, and therefore has made no decisions about it. So I cannot see. Now go spend time with Edward." She practically pushed me from the room.

I stumbled across the landing, and made my way down the stairs. But not before I spotted Alice ripping the sheets off the bed. I was mortified; why hadn't I thought of that or a better question why hadn't Edward? At least it was only Alice.

I headed outside to where Edward, Emmett and Jasper were wrestling outside. They stopped once I got close though.

"I see you have survived," Jasper chuckled at me.

"By the skin of her teeth I'd say," Emmett teased. The way the both of them were looking at me and Edward I knew they weren't talking about Alice.

I don't think I could have blushed any more. Edward smiled at me, as Jasper and Emmett raced each other into the house. I actually prayed that a hole would appear in the ground and swallow me.

"Want to go somewhere love?" Edward asked, knowing the answer.

"Please," I climbed into the Volvo and he drove down the long drive.

Neither of us wanted to go anywhere in particular, so we ended up driving back to my house. We didn't say anything to each other in the car but it was a comfortable silence. Thank god, I wouldn't have been able to handle it if it had gotten awkward between us.

When we arrived at my house, Charlie was nowhere to be seen, fishing again more than likely.

I unlocked the house and walked into the kitchen to sit down. Edward followed me in, and sat across from me, holding my hand.

The phone rang before either of us could speak. I got up slowly to answer it, Edward got there faster than me, and answered it for me, handing it straight to me without saying anything.

"Hello?" I answered. Edward stood next to me, casually playing with my hair.

"Bella, where were you? I have been ringing for the past hour." Renee's voice was sharp, which meant she was upset. I guess she got the invite.

"I was over in Alice's, I just got..." I managed to get that out before she cut me out.

"Would you mind explaining to me why there is a wedding invitation on my table with two plane tickets? Your wedding invitation I might add!" She practically screeched at me. I flinched; this is why I was avoiding telling Renee anything.

"Yeah mom I meant to talk to you about that," I lied slowly.

"Well?" she snapped.

"Edward and I have decided to get married, before we head to college." I explained briefly, knowing she would only cut me off again.

"Bella, you are far too young. What have I always told you; don't get married until you are at least thirty. If even that. Look at my mistakes, I was married and had a baby on the way at nineteen. I had left Charlie within a year. Wait, that's it! You're pregnant. You don't need to get married; there are other options you know!" Renee sounded happy with herself, as if she had solved a huge mystery. Trust her to say something like that.

"No mom, I'm not pregnant," Edward smiled at this, "I'm marrying Edward because I love him. If you don't approve I'm sorry about that. But I hope that you can make it to my wedding, because it may be the last time you see me... In a long time." I finished.

I hung up the phone and put my head into Edward's chest.

**A/N: I'm going to go see New Moon for the second time tomorrow.. I'm sad like that. But the teachers are striking and I have nothing better to be doing with my time.. :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Once In A Blue Moon, That Girl There x**

**Summary: **Alternative Universe. Alternative Breaking Dawn. Written before Breaking Dawn's publishing. Bella finally has made her choice, Edward. But there is no happy endings in real life. Marriage, family... and an attack that could cost Bella everything that she worked for and loved.

**Rating:** Teen

**Stephenie Meyer owns any Twilight characters that may appear in this story. The remainder is my original work. Copyright 2008 by That Girl There x. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

_But darlin,  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
And I'm on my way to believing.  
Oh, and I'm on my way to believing._

_  
_The Only Exception - Paramore

**Chapter 5**

I woke early to cloudy skies and rain. Nothing new there, except Alice was sitting in my rocking chair. I barely had time to blink before Alice caught me by the hand and dragged me out of bed.

"Lots to do," she pushed towards the bathroom. "Shower while I get ready," she commanded.

I took my time in the shower, even though I knew it would annoy Alice to no end. The hot water did help my nerves, but was no help for the butterflies fluttering in my stomach.

I barely made it out of the shower when Alice manhandled me into a dressing gown and sat me on the bed. She began to do my make-up and my hair. I began breathing in and out slowly to calm myself; the peace that I felt in the shower was gone. No one had heard from Renee or Phil, and I was upset that she wasn't coming. Upset was putting it lightly, I was devastated. I made it to her wedding, even though she only gave us a half an hour that morning. She woke up and decided that was the day she wanted to get married. I was to ring the courthouse and I had to inform Phil. It was so like Renee, she was thinking of a destination wedding up until that point.

"Stop squirming, and don't you dare cry," Alice ordered. She hadn't said anything about Renee and Phil coming, I wondered if she had "seen" anything.

When she finished my hair and make-up she helped me into my dress. I tried to avoid looking at myself in the mirror. I held the heels in my hand as I went downstairs.

Charlie was waiting with his camera ready. After I complained about the amount of pictures taken, he cradled my arm in his.

Charlie drove to the Cullen's, I sat in the front putting my shoes on and Alice was in the back seat praying Charlie would drive faster. He didn't.

"Nervous?" Charlie asked.

"A little," I admitted.

"There is no need to be," Alice winked at me. Oh good, she must have seen that nothing hugely horrific will happen.

There were balloons, bows and roses lining up along the drive to the house. I glared at Alice; I said not to overdo it.

Charlie climbed out of his side, and opened my car door to help me out. Alice was waiting patiently on the side lines, unlike her.

"Well Bells, no time like the present, let's get you married!" Charlie joked leading me up the steps to the house.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" I asked teasingly.

"Never Bella," he kissed my cheek. I felt my eyes tearing up, but blinked them away when I saw Alice glaring at me.

I took in everything that I could the decorations, the house, what I didn't notice was all the cars around the side of the house.

Esme was waiting just at the door inside the house, Rosalie was a few steps behind her.

"Bella you look beautiful, you're my new daughter." Esme sounded thrilled and hugged me.

Rosalie smiled at me, warmth actually reaching her eyes, and kissed me briefly on the cheek.

Alice caught my hand in hers and gave it a squeeze.

"Renee?" I whispered quietly, hoping.

Esme shook her head slightly, with a sympathetic look on her face.

I nodded, choking up, leaving silent tears run down my face. Alice produced a tissue, carefully wiping away the tears.

The four of us looked at each other in silence, and Charlie fidgeted a bit far away, uncomfortable in the silence. I was the only one who was really comfortable around the Cullens.

Rosalie left the room with a graceful sweeping of her dress, not saying anything. Esme rubbed my back, carefully so not to disturb my dress, before entering the living room to sit down. Alice handed me my bouquet of white roses as my lullaby was played softly on piano.

"Come on then," Charlie said gruffly, trying to hide the fact his eyes were filled with tears.

Alice walked out slowly before me, and then Charlie and I held onto each other so we would not fall walking down the aisle. I noticed everyone from my senior class, and there were faces that I did not recognise. Pale extremely beautiful faces.

When we finally reached the end of the aisle, Charlie placed my hand in Edward's cool one. He was so handsome in his tux, he was out staging me; the bride.

Emmett coughed loudly to draw eyes onto him. I almost burst out laughing when I saw the expression on his face. He was also wearing a tux, but he had the marriage license sticking out of the back pocket.

He went through the normal wedding vows and when it got to the "I do's" I could barely speak I was so choked up.

Edward answered everything thing perfectly, with his eyes shining. I had to have Emmett repeat everything at least twice before I was able to parrot it back. Edward helped; he whispered all the vows to me. Only at our wedding would the groom have to tell the bride what to say.

I couldn't but think about Renee and Jacob. They should both be here, but they weren't.

When we were finally married, Emmett broke out of his serious act, telling Edward.

"Go ahead and kiss her then."

I closed my eyes expectantly when Edward leaned down to kiss me, but was surprised when he didn't. I opened my eyes to find him looking at the door with a smile on his face, and then I heard the yelling.

"I can't believe we've missed the whole ceremony Phil!" I heard Renee practically screaming. I grabbed Edward's hand and ran down the aisle. I opened the door and threw myself at her.

"Mom!"

"Sorry baby, the plane was late and I can't believe we missed my baby Bella getting married," she crooned into my ear.

Tears began running down my face and I could feel Renee's tears wetting my shoulder. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Phil grasp Edward's hand in congratulations. There was quiet murmuring happening behind us and I chose to ignore it until I heard Emmett yell, "Hey it's not official until you kiss her you idiot!"

I pulled away from Renee, giggling as I saw Edward flip Emmett off.

"You haven't had your kiss yet?" Renee looked at me questionably.

I shook my head, reaching out for Edward's hand.

"Well get back in there!" she pushed us towards the room.

We walked back up the aisle, the room was full of applause.

"Would you ever kiss her or I will," Emmett grumbled.

Edward gave me a smile as he pulled me close quickly. He kissed me, and as soon as his cold lips touched mine there was a roar in the room. More than likely from Emmett.

After the ceremony Alice gave me fifteen minutes to myself before I had to appear in front of everyone. So I did what I always do in my free time, and spent it with my new husband,

About a half an hour later, Edward and I arrived downstairs into the dining room, which opened out into the living room. The rooms were packed, because none of the guests had taken their seats. Edward never left my side the whole time, always holding my hand while talking to different people.

The most interesting conversation that had taken place that night was between us and Tanya, from Alaska. Tanya was beautiful, tall and slim, strawberry blonde hair and bright golden eyes. We kept making references to the fact that they were vampires and that we should visit them in a couple of decades, oblivious to other guests.

Alice was wrong, nearly everyone showed up, except for Jake and his werewolf friends. I had wished he would come, because I missed him so much, but also more importantly it may have been the last time I would have seen him as a human. But I never mentioned it to anyone, and Edward hadn't brought it up.

It was a very long day. And an even longer night. I was very tired when the last people left. Renee, Phil and Charlie stuck around to talk to Carlisle and Esme. Alice had changed out of her dress and had begun to clean up; Jasper was giving her a hand.

Emmett and Rosalie disappeared for a while, but when they came back I noticed they had changed too. I looked down on my dress, it was a gorgeous 1918 style, most of it was Alice's designs, but it had gotten uncomfortable throughout, and that not even mentioning the shoes.

I then noticed Edward carrying a suitcase in from outside. He beckoned me to follow him as he went up the stairs. At the top of the stairs, he picked me up with one arm, still carrying the suitcase in the other, and began to walk towards his room.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Carrying milady over the threshold."

"Well can you hurry up, I really want to get out of this dress" I complained.

He plonked me down on to the bed, and with his crooked smile said,

"I can help you out of it if you like?" before bending over to kiss the breath of me.

**A/N: thanks for reading.. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Once In A Blue Moon, That Girl There x**

**Summary: **Alternative Universe. Alternative Breaking Dawn. Waiting for Breaking Dawn. Bella finally has made her choice, Edward. But there is no happy endings in real life. Marriage, family... and an attack that could cost Bella everything that she worked for and loved.

**Rating:** Teen

**Stephenie Meyer owns any Twilight characters that may appear in this story. The remainder is my original work. Copyright 2008 by That Girl There x. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

_Call me Desdinova  
Eternal light  
These gravely digs of mine  
Will surely prove a sight  
And don't forget my dog  
Fixed and consequent  
Astronomy...a star_

Astronomy - Blue Oyster Cult

**Chapter 6**

When I woke the next morning, I was alone in Edward's bed. I walked into the bathroom and tried to flatten my hair. I pulled on some sweat pants before walking down stairs.

"Morning," I greeted them all. Carlisle was on the phone, just about to head to the hospital. Esme came over to me and handed me a cup of coffee. Rosalie and Emmett were making a pyramid with playing cards, and every time they moved too quickly around it they hissed at each other.

Alice was looking over Esme's plans for the house and Jasper was nowhere to be seen.

"Morning wifey," Edward kissed me on the forehead.

Alice jumped up and ran over to me.

"Guess what?" She seemed to be physically shaking with excitement.

"What now?" I asked, groaning slightly.

"Alice don't you even dare." Edward warned her.

Alice stuck her tongue out at him and skipped away.

"What's going on?" It was way too early in the morning, to even consider what they were talking about.

"Have fun," the whole Cullen family chorused. I glared at Edward just as Emmett picked me up to swing me around. After he put me down, I heard a growl. Emmett had knocked the cards and Rosalie was no pleased.

"Are you okay?" Jasper asked.

"No, I think I might throw up." I put my hand on my queasy stomach, stupid Emmett spinning me around too fast.

Edward appeared by my side again holding a suitcase. He pulled on my arm, trying to get me to move towards the door. I tried not to move, but he still scooped me up and walking out of the house with me.

Alice was leaning against the Volvo.

"Enjoy!" She whispered in my ear as she hugged me tightly.

I got into the Volvo without saying anything, but gave Edward a dirty look.

"Where are we going anyhow?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

"Curiosity killed the cat; you'll figure it out soon enough." He chuckled, taking the road to Port Angeles.

By the time we made it to the small airfield, I was nearly throwing a full strop.

"Why are we at the airport Edward? Where are we going?" I huffed at him.

"Just a short honeymoon, please," he smiled at me, eyes shining.

"But I'm still in my bloody pyjamas!" I complained.

"I know you can change when we reach Seattle. You shouldn't have gotten into the car when you hadn't gotten dressed." He teased me a little.

"I didn't know we were going away," I whined.

"Sorry sweetheart." He pulled the bags out of the boot and took my hand.

We began to walk towards the plane, when I turned back to see the Volvo just parked strangely at the side of the road.

"Are you going to leave that there?" I asked him incredulously.

"No, Alice is going to pick it up." He handed the bag up to the pilot and helped me to get up into the small plane. We were the only people flying up to Seattle that morning. I winced, trying not to think of the cost.

When we got to Seattle he rushed us through security. The men manning security gave strange looks at the fact I was wearing slippers. I scowled.

"You can change once we get through," Edward promised.

After I had gotten dressed into an outfit that Alice had obviously packed in the ladies bathroom, Edward bought me breakfast in the first class lounge.

I had given out to him about the first class business, but he had made it quite clear that he was never going to listen to me about spending money.

"What is mine is yours now. So if I want to fly first class, we will. You cannot give out to me about giving you gifts anymore."

He was very tight lipped about where we were going, and even blocked my eyes when we walked through boarding security.

But when we had finally sat down in first class, the pilot announced that they were flying to New York City. Edward quickly explained that we were not going to stay in the city itself, but about an hour outside the suburbs. They owned a house out in some forest near there.

I snuggled down into the seat trying to get comfortable, thinking I could sleep for the long flight ahead. Edward realised what I was trying to do, and hummed my lullaby to me.

I mumbled I love you before falling into a deep sleep. I barely stirred throughout the whole flight; the wedding must have really worn me out.

I hadn't woken up properly until Edward pulled up in the car that he had rented for getting out of the city. He only planned for us to spend a week or two there, before joining back up with his family in Alaska. It was there he was going to change me, under the supervision of Carlisle, he still wasn't sure if he could stop himself.

It was a comfortable silence in the car on the journey to the house. About an hour and a half later when we pulled up in front of the house, Edward turned to me.

"I need to hunt," he said, his black eyes proof enough.

"Hmm," I agreed.

"Would you like to go for a short walk on one of the trails?" He asked, sensing my need to stretch my legs.

"Maybe, after I have a shower." I wasn't feeling so fresh after our long journey. Edward took a half an hour to show me around the house. I knew he was trying to put off leaving me, but I practically pushed out the door. He was always crabby if he went without hunting for too long.

After a hot shower, I decided I would take a stroll. Grabbing a new jacket from one of the bags, I headed out. I followed the main trail that I had found through the woods. I wanted to stay near it so I wouldn't get lost. My sense of direction had gotten a lot better than it was that first day hiking with Jacob so long ago.

I continued to walk the trail, as my thoughts wandered off into my memories of those dark days. I missed what I had with Jacob back then, but I would never give up what I had now for it.

The trail ended in a small clearing. There were a lot of beautiful wild flowers in the clearing, and it reminded me of our meadow. I decided to stay there a little while before heading back.

There was rustling in the trees behind me, and I felt a little paranoid when I looked but could see nothing causing the noise. Don't be silly I told myself.

Again I heard something, a branch cracking this time and I saw a dark shadow move quickly in and out of the trees. Feeling anxious now, I tried to find the trail that lead back through the forest to the house. But my nerves were affecting me and I could not find it.

Suddenly I felt something throw itself against me and I fell to the ground. I felt a sharp ripping pain in my back and felt warm liquid soaking through my shirt. There was black all around and before I let it take me I saw a grey flash run off back into the forest. I thought of Jacob, and then of Edward before it all went black.

* * *

**Leah's Point of View**

I had been running for days now, searching for him. I was near New York City already, but I still couldn't figure out where he was. His thoughts betrayed him though, ripples of fear as I drew closer to him. I could feel myself almost being sidetracked, I was hungry, but I couldn't give up now. I had caught a fresh scent a few hours ago.

I knew the second I had heard his painful howl, he was gone. He had gone to get away from here, to get away from her. But I couldn't leave him get away. He couldn't leave this pack before me. I was the one who despised it, how dare he try to do it.

The others were always in the background of his thoughts. Never saying anything, but I could always feel the pity, for him and myself. Especially from Sam. It hurt to think about him. My cousin, I was so hurt when he first told me. But now, since I understood, I could never be mad at Emmy. She was family and my best friend. I couldn't even be angry at Sam anymore; I just needed it to stop. My love for him to stop. They say you can never forget your first love, but it is what I wish for. Always.

I knew I would never imprint, and it confused me that Jacob hadn't either. But as I thought more about it, maybe it was meant to be that way. The two of us, the end of a line; because we fell in love with the wrong people. He irritated the hell out of me, but he was still my "brother" and I wanted us to be friends.

I caught his scent again, but lost it when I came across a fresher scent. It stank and burned my nostrils. It smelled like her. They changed her, the treaty had been broken.

I followed her and decided to attack. I had come across the scent of other vampires on my journey but didn't do anything. Ripping her to shreds would be easy, we had been trained to kill newborns before; and had plenty of practice.

I would do it for Jake, so he could be free. Then, maybe her mate would come after me and I could be free. Free from the pain that being in Sam's mind brought.

She was alone standing in the middle of a clearing. I didn't even take time to breathe; I ran and pounced at her. She went down quickly, too quickly. She curled up in pain and there was blood. A lot of blood. Then I realised my mistake, she hadn't been changed at all.

She was going to bleed out. I felt the slight change in my surroundings, her blood sucker was coming. I ran for it, I was too ashamed. I've killed an innocent human being. An innocent that hung out with the wrong crowd. I knew I couldn't go back to the pack yet. I needed to keep on running; I had to keep on running.

* * *

**A/N: The lyrics I quote at the top of each chapter aren't significant for the chapter. Just are bits of the songs that are in my head at the time I was editing. Has anyone noticed I haven't used Metallica lyrics yet (I'm trying to wean myself off it isn't working).. If you do want to listen to Astronomy I suggest you listen to Metallica's version I prefer it personally.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Once In A Blue Moon, That Girl There x**

**Summary: **Alternative Universe. Alternative Breaking Dawn. Waiting for Breaking Dawn. Bella finally has made her choice, Edward. But there is no happy endings in real life. Marriage, family... and an attack that could cost Bella everything that she worked for and loved.

**Rating:** Teen

**Stephenie Meyer owns any Twilight characters that may appear in this story. The remainder is my original work. Copyright 2008 by That Girl There x. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

_How can I be lost?  
If I've got nowhere to go?  
Searched the seas of gold  
How come it's got so cold?  
How can I be lost  
In remembrance I relive  
How can I blame you  
When it's me I can't forgive?_

Unforgiven III - Metallica

**Edward's Point Of View**

I knew there was something wrong the second I was close to the house. She wasn't there, hadn't been there in a while. It was getting dark and I couldn't smell her near the house.

I followed her scent along the main trail, hoping she had just gotten lost. Her scent had become more pungent and venom was choking up my throat. I could see her now, collapsed in the middle of the small clearing. There was a lot of blood. I pulled her head into my lap calling her name over and over, even though she was not responding.

I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket, as I stroked her bloody hair away from her face. I was in shock; I couldn't even try to stop the bleeding. The phone rang out, but it began again. I answered it this time.

I didn't need to say anything, Carlisle already knew.

"I'll be there soon son," his voice had none of its usual calm in it.

"How long?" I choked out, needing to have him here, so he could fix this. I needed him to fix this.

"Soon."

"Her heart Carlisle," I gasped hearing it falter and take strenuous beats.

"How much blood has she lost?" He asked, becoming the doctor now, not the father.

"Too much, she is losing a lot from her head and back." I answered, holding my now bloody coat against her head. I had to do something, I couldn't lose her. I could never lose her; I would cease to exist without her.

"It doesn't sound good son," he said quietly, misery creeping into his voice; he was giving up.

"Don't say that Carlisle, I'll change her first." I looked down at my wife, seeing where I could bite her, where the venom would work quickest, but Carlisle disrupted my thoughts, my intent.

"Edward, if she has lost the amount of blood you are saying she has lost, trying to change her would more than likely kill her." His voice was anxious now.

"She's can't leave me," I gasped, if I could cry I would have been.

"She may have no choice."

"No," I shouted at him, hanging up the phone.

If Carlisle couldn't help me, I would do it myself. I watched her face for any change, and was scared how quickly the colour in her face had drained. She was freezing, and paler than me, with a bluish hue to her skin.

Her eyes fluttered, and her mouth relaxed into a half smile, the hand I was holding went limp.

She was gone, left me forever. I could never exist without her. But who to go to, the Volturi would never stand for it again. They would make me join their guard for certain this time. I could persuade the wolves; Alice would never be able to see it.

I found it horribly ironic that I was going to ask for death from the very dogs that brought it to Bella.

**Carlisle's Point Of View**

I noticed the house was empty, Edward had not moved her. I followed their scent quickly, knowing time was running out. In the centre of the small clearing, Edward was holding Bella's hand. She was pale, and there was no heartbeat. She was covered in blood, and Edward was covered in it too. He was whispering, pleading for her not to leave him.

I moved her slightly out of his grip, and began working quickly to cover the wounds and begin CPR. I had to be careful, an average strength human could break the ribs during CPR, and there was no telling what I could do.

Logic dawned on Edward's face as he noticed what I was doing; he took over trying to stop the bleeding. No matter what it is seen in the films CPR does not bring someone back to life, just keeps their brain alive. That was what I was trying to do with Bella; if her brain stayed alive we might be able to manually pump the venom through her system to change her. It was a very slim chance, and I knew Edward would hold onto for it was his only hope. He leant over her and bit her in her aorta artery. The more venom he could get into the biggest artery the better. He began licking over her major wounds, using the venom to close them up. He was losing hope; I could see it in his face. She was not responding, and he couldn't take it anymore.

**Edward's Point of View**

I ignored Carlisle; there was nothing he could do for either of us now. I was decided and nothing was going to stop me.

I had to leave; I ran and kept on running. I did not know where I was going, but I knew that I had to catch Bella. She promised she would never leave me.

I ran, days turned to nights and back into days again. Alice had been ringing me nonstop, but I only answered when I reached the Mexican border.

"Edward, Edward." Her voice sounded frantic.

"Yes," even my voice sounded dead.

"Where are you? I've been calling you for days." Her tone was aggressive.

"I know."

"You need to come back now." She said simply, something seemed to be in voice but she kept it hidden.

"Soon," I was never going back.

"No Edward now, you will come up to New York now." There was no arguing with her, she most likely had Jasper and Emmett waiting to come and get me, to drag me to wherever they are. I will go up and say goodbye. I would then leave forever.

I hung up the phone, there was no need to tell her I was coming, she already knew.

The flight passed quickly, it helped that I had successfully blocked out all of the other passengers thoughts. The run to the house didn't take long either. The quicker I got this over with the better, the sooner I could be with Bella again. This thought cheered me up minuscule and made me run a little faster.

I hadn't hunted for days and I was thirsty. But I thought it was better this way, I would die with the last taste in my mouth being her beautiful, sweet blood.

When I arrived at the house, Alice was waiting for me outside. She went to put her arms around me but I moved out of the way.

She gave me a strange look; I still could not read her thoughts, I didn't want to anymore.

She dragged me inside where all of them were waiting.

All of them grinning like it was the best day in the world, the traitors. But there was an extra person there with them. She was tall, slender; with long brown hair and when she turned I could not help but stare into her vibrant ruby red eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Once In A Blue Moon, That Girl There x**

**Summary: **Alternative Universe. Alternative Breaking Dawn. Waiting for Breaking Dawn. Bella finally has made her choice, Edward. But there is no happy endings in real life. Marriage, family... and an attack that could cost Bella everything that she worked for and loved.

**Rating:** Teen

**Stephenie Meyer owns any Twilight characters that may appear in this story. The remainder is my original work. Copyright 2008 by That Girl There x. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

_They say in chess you've got to kill the queen and then you made it.  
Oh I, do you  
A funny thing, the king who gets himself assassinated.  
Hey now, every time I lose  
Altitude._

Fortune Faded - Red Hot Chili Peppers

**Chapter 8**

All I could remember was the pain. The pain was excruciating, and to make it worse I could not see his face in the darkness. I was floating, as if I was under water, drowning. The pressure of the water was jolting my heart back to life, when all I wanted to do was sleep. His voice brought me back, the water cleared a little, giving me access to the oxygen I so desperately needed. His voice brought me back, but the pain never left. It was as if I had flames running through the blood vessels of my body, burning up everything in its way, singeing the blood and muscles. He was not there with me anymore, he had left me again. It scared me. I could see the forest in the background of my darkness. I recognised this forest; it had haunted my dreams for months. But there were differences, and they were huge. There was no empty silence, I did not scream for Edward, and Jacob was not there. But there was a wolf there, it was grey and I knew who she was. I knew who took my life from me. It occurred to me that I was going through the change, I knew enough of the theory to realise that. The burning, the fire and pain were all that Edward and Rosalie had told me about. That and the new born part. It hurt to know that he was not there with me, but I knew Carlisle was there somewhere. He took my temperature and checked my vitals every few hours. I had no concept of time, the darkness never seemed to lift and the pain increased periodically. It must be finished soon I thought, it had to be.

The darkness began to lift as the pain dwindled down to the tips of my fingers and toes.

I opened my eyes to find myself in a bright room. The faces of Edward's family, my family, came into the edges of my viewpoint. I glanced at all their faces, they were all smiling, even Rosalie. But he was not there.

"Where is he?" I asked my voice smooth and song like. I hadn't even bothered moving, but I tensed my muscles a few times, feeling the strength.

"He'll be back soon," Carlisle answered. I sat up, quickly. All the Cullens reacted quickly, defensively. I giggled a little; I was no trouble to them, even if I was a new born. I thought the burning had fully left my body; but it was still there in the back of my throat, different somehow.

Alice was the first one to break out of the defensive position, with the others soon following her lead. She grabbed my hand, and led the way to a full length mirror. It was still me, my hair was the same length, same colour, I was still pale, but this time there was no tell tale blush, my facial features seemed more defined. The eyes, I avoided looking at them for a good minute, but I couldn't resist.

They were blazing red, almost like sparkling rubies. They were just like that girl Bree's. They looked odd, as if I was expecting to wake with gold eyes like the Cullens. I knew that this was impossible, and it would be months even years before I would have gold eyes.

It was a long night waiting for Edward. Alice had explained a little on why he was not here with me, he thought I died. He still thinks I am dead, Alice couldn't keep him on the phone long enough to tell him.

We spent the whole night catching up, just to pass the time. We were all anxious, knowing who we were waiting for. Alice had worked out how long it would take to run from Mexico to here, as she could not see him. His future had disappeared into the undecided and this scared me.

We all heard him running towards the house, about six hours after I woke up. I moved to get up to greet him, but Jasper turned me around, so my back was to the door.

He slammed the door when he entered. I smiled a little; he was acting like a child. I turned to face him. His mouth dropped as he stared at me. If he was human he probably would have fainted.

No one said anything, waiting for him to snap out of it.

When he did, he turned on his heel and walked out of the house. I growled a little in frustration before following him out. I heard the others laugh behind me.

I had to run to keep up with him, he ran nearly half way to the city before he stopped, falling to his knees. I sat down next to him.

"You know, it's not a good thing when the love of your life runs away from you after the biggest change of your life." I smiled at him.

"Yeah well, it could be the fact that I thought you were dead for the last three days." He said into his hands.

"You could have waited around to check, or even answer your cell phone. Carlisle rang you a few times when I began changing."

"I can never live without you."

"Hey, look at me. We have forever now." I pulled his hands away from his face, looking him in the eye.

He smiled at me, and stood, pulling me with him. I sank into his embrace as he whispered in my ear.

"I love you."

"You better," I teased, leading him back to the house.

As we got into hearing range of the house I heard Emmett's loud boom.

"They broke the treaty; we have to find the dog that did it."

"I put my money on her lover dog," Rosalie said quietly.

"You would think that, I'm pretty sure it was one of his little Hench doggies, so he doesn't get his paws a little bloody." Emmett answered back.

"That could be it, because I heard he skipped town before the wedding," Jasper muttered.

"I think we should pay them a little visit." Emmett planned.

"No we should not, we are not going to hurt them, you've already broken the treaty." I butted in.

"Not to hurt them silly, but to warn them." Emmett ruffled my hair.

"We have to find out Bella, it means that they broke the treaty first," Edward's arms wrapped around me.

"Our flight leaves in an hour." Carlisle walked quietly into the room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Once In A Blue Moon, That Girl There x**

**Summary: **Alternative Universe. Alternative Breaking Dawn. Waiting for Breaking Dawn. Bella finally has made her choice, Edward. But there is no happy endings in real life. Marriage, family... and an attack that could cost Bella everything that she worked for and loved.

**Rating:** Teen

**Stephenie Meyer owns any Twilight characters that may appear in this story. The remainder is my original work. Copyright 2008 by That Girl There x. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

_I want your ugly, I want your disease  
I want your everything as long as it's free  
I want your love, love, love  
I want your love_

_I want your love and I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance_

Bad Romance - Lady Gaga

**Chapter 9**

When we finally reached Forks, there was no time to waste; we drove straight to the border of La Push. My heart broke a little as we drove past Charlie's house, knowing I could never see him again, that I was going to have to pretend that I was dead or something similar. It was too dangerous for him to see me now.

We got out of the cars at the same time and formed a line along what I presumed was the border, "No man's land". We had settled into a comfortable silence until Emmett broke it.

"I wonder if Bella has a gift."

Edward stood beside me chuckling and Jasper gave a big laugh as Rosalie hit him across the back of the neck.

"Can we not talk about this now? Especially when we are waiting for a bunch of wolves," she hissed at him.

"When are they coming Alice?" Emmett asked.

"You know I can't see anything," she whined, being blind made her very uneasy and uncomfortable.

"Edward?" Esme asked quietly.

"A few minutes, give or take." He answered.

"Do they trust us?" Carlisle asked.

"No," Edward answered bitterly.

"Well, they better change, because I hate them talking through Edward." Rosalie huffed.

"Here they come," I whispered, watching nine pair of shiny eyes appear in the forest.

The pack was led out of the trees by Sam, a huge black wolf, but no reddish brown wolf followed.

"We would like to take to you about some important matters. Is the any chance you would revert back to your human form?" Carlisle asked politely.

Sam nodded, and four of the biggest wolves left the formation to change. They did not trust at all.

"What do you want?" Sam asked harshly.

"We would like to know which of your pack attacked Bella here." Carlisle said simply.

Edward's head snapped up, one of the wolves' thoughts had alerted him to something.

"What is this? She has been changed, you dare return here after breaking the treaty?" Sam raged.

"The attack left us no choice; it was either change her or let her die." Jasper said sadly.

"It is still abrogating the treaty." Embry said.

"Well, considering it was one of you who attacked, that is not breaking the treaty at all." Rosalie shot in.

"Maybe she'd be better off dead!" Paul shouted.

Edward took a step forward, with a menacing look on his face but I put my hand on his arm to stop in.

"Yes we broke one of the terms of the treaty, but you broke it first, so we would like to find out whom before we leave. I'm sure Bella would love to thank the person who nearly killed her." Alice said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, but we have no idea what you are talking about," Sam said, with a blank look on his face. Edward growled.

"Edward," Carlisle warned. "Please, we would just like to get this cleared up, to know the terms the treaty being broken."

"Leah did it." Edward said quietly.

I felt a gaping hole in my chest. Leah? What had I ever done to her?

"There are a lot of things I know Leah, like how Jacob is going to react. Jacob loved Bella; it wasn't anyone's fault that he left. He needed to leave; he did not wish harm on anyone. He never wished for Bella to die. I remember him saying to Bella once that he would hurt any of his brothers who would try to hurt her. I guess he wasn't planning for his sister to do it." Edward ran away, this was testing his control.

"Sam, I'm afraid our little treaty is over, but we won't bother you again. Unless there is something Bella would like to say, we are leaving." Carlisle spoke loudly, the closest I had ever heard him sounding rude.

I walked over to Leah, staring her down. She had kept quiet for the entire half an hour we were there.

"Leah, what in the world have I ever done to you? Nothing, so why take my life before I could say goodbye. I mean you got to say goodbye to Harry. Why did you make sure I could not do the same for Charlie? Do you hate me that much?" I hissed, directly in her face, trying to avoid the horrible wet dog smell.

Leah flinched; my Harry comment was below the belt.

"Is that the best you can do Bella, you don't even want to hit me." She taunted, with tears forming in her eyes.

"No, no I don't. I don't have that kind of control. I wouldn't want the blame for your death, like you have the blame for mine." I began to run away after Edward, far away from Forks.

**AN: Yep, last chapter.. Well until the epilogue, which should be up real soon. Well depends how much alcohol I consume over the weekend. I have an idea for a few more stories, nothing like this. So I'm trying to get them sorted out, and I want to edit A Girl Like That She's Just Bad News, and finish it's sequel All The Wrong Reasons. Yeah I know it's been a while, and I pulled them both, but it was pissing me off, if I finish it well it'll be up. I may just put up Bad News and actually continue writing to finish it and leave All The Wrong Reasons.. Who knows... Sorry for the ridiculous long AN.. Thanks for reading..**


	10. Epilogue

**Once In A Blue Moon, That Girl There x**

**Summary: **Alternative Universe. Alternative Breaking Dawn. Written before Breaking Dawn's publishing. Bella finally has made her choice, Edward. But there is no happy endings in real life. Marriage, family... and an attack that could cost Bella everything that she worked for and loved.

**Rating:** Teen

**Stephenie Meyer owns any Twilight characters that may appear in this story. The remainder is my original work. Copyright 2008 by That Girl There x. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

_So close no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
And nothing else matters_

_I never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I don't just say  
And nothing else matters_

Nothing Else Matters - Metallica

**Epilogue**

A few months after that horrible confrontation with Leah, we were in Alaska, and sitting in the dining room of the new house Esme had done up.

I was sitting across from Emmett. He had such a serious look on his face, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay, get ready!" Esme laughed as well.

Both of us put our elbows on the table and gripped each other's hands.

"Begin," she announced, letting go of our hands.

It was hard, Emmett was strong, but I was stronger.

"And Bella wins!" Jasper laughed.

"Well little sis, we'll try that again next year," Emmett winked at me, but was unable to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

"Well, Emmett, she did say she'd beat you at arm wrestling," Rose said, slipping her arm around him while smiling at me.

Later I was in Edward's new room, sitting on his lap, listening to some old jazz music.

"I'm so glad you did that, I'll never forget the look on Emmett's face." Edward laughed, his voice sounding a little smug.

"I bet I could beat you too!" I teased.

"You're not as strong as you think."

"Oh really, what do you mean by that?" I asked, confused slightly.

"Well, if you can remember I got you into bed before the wedding night, even though you said you wouldn't be budged, and I also got you to marry me, so I win!" he laughed.

"Hmm... I guess we were a little more traditional than we thought."

"I really doubt that."

"But then again, it is once in a blue moon that a girl falls in love with a vampire." I said closing my eyes, snuggling into his chest, with a smile on my face, because I knew I had really won.

**AN: It was an epilogue, it was never meant to be long. Thank you for reading :) I would like to hear feedback if you have it. **


End file.
